Mystery Email
by Hatake no kibi
Summary: siapakah sebenarnya sang "15" itu ? Mungkinkah Hinata dkk berhasil menyelamatkanNya ? CHAPT 2 UPDATE ! Warning ! : OOC , TYPO , AU & AR !
1. Strange mail

sunyi.

hampa.

kubuka hariku..

dengan kehilangan semuanya..

tetapi tetap saja..

Aku tak dibiarkan untuk meneteskan

just one tear.

.

.

.

* * *

**Dicslaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mystery e-mail © hatake no kibi**

**True Author Story**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Mystery**

Mungkin dari kalian, sudah pernah ada yang membaca mystery email dari account sebelum nya yang kibi ga bisa buka gara" lupa email+ pass nya lupaaa ... nah,dengan account baru ini, kibi akan merevisi ulang dan melanjutkan ceritanya... enjoy ~

* * *

Di Suatu malam

.

.

Ada seorang remaja wanita yang bernama Hinata hyuga (16) ,ia bersekolah si konohagakure high school. Dia sangat hobby membuka

situs "friends talk" dan berchatting ria bersama teman" dekat nya.

Hingga ia lupa waktu dan tak sadar bahwa jam dinding nya yang dipasang didepan komputerNya persis.

Dan waktu pun menunjukkan pukul 12 malam..

ketika ia membuka situs "friends talk" yang sangat terkenal di kota konohagakure itu, ia mendapat sebuah e-mail yang sangat aneh...

isinya sebagai berikut "Malam ke 66 sudah akan tiba,dalam malam ke 65

,engkau akan kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga

,tetapi untuk menghilangkan semacam kutukan ini

, engkau harus membunuh temanmu dari konoha yang memiliki clan terkutuk ."

Begitulah isi pesan tersebut. Hinata sangat kaget dan hampir tidak percaya ,tetapi ia sangat ketakutan bila hal ini sampai terjadi. Ia pun tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal tersebut terus menerussss ...

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

"kok wajah mu pucat, Hina-chan ?" tanya sakura yang merupakan teman baiknya waktu sejak kecil.

"kemarin, aku mendapat e-mail yang sangat aneh" jawab Hinata.

"e-mail dari siapa Hina-chan ?"" langsung Naruto yang merupakan pacar dari Hinata bertanya dengan sangat penasaran.

lalu, Hinata menceritakan semua tentang e-mail melihat e-mail tersebut di laptop Sakura.

Sasuke seorang laki-laki cuek dari clan Uchiha yang merupakan pacar Sakura menemukan 1 hal yang ganjil. Dibawah e-mail tersebut, ada kata B.A !

lalu sasuke bertanya kepada hinata "adakah orang yang kamu kenal bernama huruf depan B dan nama clan huruf A ?"

"Bou Azuki ? Binta Akara ? Bencha Akuzu ?" Jawab Hinata.

" Huh, banyak yach ?" Jawab sasuke

Lalu Sasuke membuka Laptopnya dan membuka situs " friends talk",lalu dengan suatu aplikasi yang bernama "Hackernation"(aplikasi untuk meng- hack) .

Lalu ia meng – hack semua teman Hinata yang berinisial B.A.

.

3 jam kemudian ...

.

"Ya , semuanya sudah kudapatkan ! Total nya sekitar 15 orangan dari Konohagakure, dari menurut keterangan tentang pengiriman ,jam,dan darimana pengirimnya dia berasal dari konohagakure.." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah cuek.

"kyaaaaaa, Sasuke-kun memang number one untuk hacking" !" sorak Sakura sambil jingkrak"

"ga usah sampai segitu nya saku-chan, ini kan hal biasa ..." ucap Sasuke dengan ketus.

mereka berempat pun akhirnya menyeleksi 1 per 1 dari orang yang berinisial B.A tersebut ,

Boukun Azizuki clear

Boaa Akitsuki clear

Baggon Ayurimitsu clear

Bahsuraa Ayumi clear

Bayouui Atarakitsu clear

Bachi Akira clear

Bafurry Aomon clear

Bahhyy Aporuta clear

Barsk Aggoun clear

Bunchu Aroe clear

"Ya , 5 orang tersisa... lumayan cape juga membuka" semua email , semua profil , data, friend Hinata.. Ternyata benar juga omongan orang yang _orang yang pendiam di depan akan aktif di belakang_" ucap Sasuke dengan mengelap keringat nya di dahi.

"hey... sebenarnya apa maksud dari _Clan yang Terkutuk_ ini ya ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"Mungkin saja ini e-mail iseng Naru-chan.." jawab Sakura sambil mengambilkan minum untuk Sasuke tercinta.

.

.

***pip***

**.**

**.**

***SREEK SREEEEEEEEEK***

**"** Ada apa Sasuke-kun ?" Hinata,Naruto,dan Sakura serempak bertanya dengan nada yang keras.

" oh Shiiiiiiii*** ! Dia menggunakan Virus penghackbalik yang bernama "hackertrans" ! Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah kesal dan penuh dengan amarah.

.

.

tiba" dari laptop Sasuke keluar layar screen Hijau dan tertulis huruf "3"

dan terdengar suara keras dari laptop nya, Sasuke langsung menggambil handphone nya dan menyetel dalam mode "merekam".  
.

.

**KAU MAU MENGHACK SEMUA DATA DIRIKU ?**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA , DIRIKU INI TAK AKAN PERNAH TERTANGKAP**

**JIKA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL INI LAGI HINATA, KAU TAK AKAN KUBERIKAN WAKTU**

**HINGGA SEMUA NYA MATI !**

**CEPAT LAH MENCARI SANG CLAN TERKUTUK ITU, KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU DAN SEMUA ORANG YANG DEKAT DENGAN MU.**

**SEBAGAI HUKUMANMU TELAH MENCARI" SIAPAKAH DIRIKU SEBENARNYA**

**LIHATLAH SANG "15" YANG AKAN MENGHILANG SEBENTAR LAGI..**

**INGATLAH HINATA ! KUBERI WAKTU 44 HARI !**

**KALAU KAU BERUSAHA DENGAN MENCARIKU , SIAPA DIRIKU , SEMUANYA YANG KAU MILIKI AKAN MUSNAH...**

**KUTUNGGU MULAI DARI 1056 JAM INI MULAI DARI DETIK INI.**

**INI ADALAH PERINGATANKU YANG PERTAMA**

**JANGAN KAU BUAT AKU MEMPERINGATKAN MU KEDUA KALI**

**... **

**.**

**.**

***PET***

**. **

Layar laptop Sasuke pun langsung hitam , Sasuke berusaha mengaktifkan laptop-Nya lagi tetapi percuma...  
semuanya hitam...

.

.

"Sial si Manusia ANEH ITU !" ucap Sasuke dengan sangat marah

"ma..maafkan aku Sa...Sasuke-kun..., A..aku akan menggantikan laptop mu..." ucap Hinata sambil menahan tangis nya.

"tidak usah Hinata..." ucap Sasuke dengan tenang.

Hinata yang mulai mau meneteskan air mata itu langsung di peluk erat oleh Naruto.

"... Tenang lah Hina-chan... Aku akan selalu menjaga mu..." ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan untuk meyakinkan Hinata agar tidak ketakutan.

"kira-kira... siapa sang 15 itu ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sangat pelan agar Hinata tidak kembali ketakutan.

"apa arti dari 15 itu ? dan apa arti tanda 3 di layar laptop tadi ?" ucap Sasuke sambil berfikir apa arti dari 15 itu...

"entahlah... jika sedang panik seperti ini... aku tidak bisa berfikir !" jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang kebingungan

*bug*

botol Sasuke yang ditaruh di sebelah tempat duduk Sasuke pun jatoh ke tanah.

"Hey Takumiii kuunn ! kamu bella apa nih Euro tahun ini ?" tanya seseorang yang sedang bercakap"

"kamu tak sadar kou ? kau menabrak botol orang !" jawab Takumi

"Aku Bellla Itallly ! ada Buffon loooh ! Pasti kau masi membella Portugal gara-gara ada si CR7 itu ! " ucap Kou tanpa mempedulikan Takumi

"HEYY Kamuuuuu !" Teriak Naruto ke Kou sambil memegang kerah Kou

"Minta MAAF DULU KEK ! BOTOL ORANG JATOOH ! TEMEN U AJA UDAH NGASI TAU U !" Ucap Naruto sambil marah-marah.

.

.

(!)

.

.

"hahaha , kau tidak perlu marah-marah Naruto !" ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum

"kau sudah memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi kita !" lanjut Sasuke

.

.

"ka..kau sudah tau Sa..sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto dengan ragu".

.

.

"Cepatlah kita bergegas sebelum terlambat !" ucap Sasuke

"Sang 15 itu adalah ..."

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

* * *

TT A TT maaf kan atas kehancuran FANFIC INI ! TT A TT

entah kenapa ngerjain ni fic juga pas skitar jam 1 maleman jadi ada ide ngelanjutin fanfic yang dulu mogok !

maaaff atas kesalahan ketik , kegajean cerita, keanehan cerita ini !

Tolong review nya jika berkenan xD

+ tolong bantu kalau ada kesalahan spy fanfic di chap selanjut nya semakin enak dibaca :D

thankyou semuanyaaa !


	2. Mystery 15

Bergegas lah.

Ayo Bergegaslah Hinata.

Apakah Engkau akan bisa

Menuntaskan tantangan ini ?

Cepatlah

Dan

Bunuh sang clan terkutuk itu…

.

.

.

* * *

**Dicslaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mystery e-mail © hatake no kibi**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Mungkin dari kalian, sudah pernah ada yang membaca mystery email dari account sebelum nya yang kibi ga bisa buka gara" lupa email+ pass nya lupaaa ... nah,dengan account baru ini, kibi akan merevisi ulang dan melanjutkan ceritanya... enjoy ~**

**Warning ! : OOC , TYPO , AU & AR !**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Sasuke…. Sebenarnya siapa si "15" itu !" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sangat penasaran sambil lari mengikuti tepat di belakang Sasuke.

"Kemungkinan besar , dari petunjuk yang kudapatkan itu…. Coba kau pikirkan Italia dengan 15." Jawab Sasuke.

"Italia ?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"OH ! Italia….. Rome ! Romawi ya Sasuke ?" Jawab Sakura dengan nada lantang.

"Kau memang pintar Sakura…." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ro…..romawi ?" Lanjut Hinata. "A…Apakah Di…diaa… kakak ?" Tanya Hinata dengan ketakutan.

"Ya…. Kemungkinan…. Dari huruf romawi, 15 bertuliskan i besar dan v , seandainya di gabungkan kemungkinan besar membentuk huruf … N …. (IV)" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

"Kak Neji..." Ucap Hinata.

Naruto dan Sakura pun diam setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Sasuke.

.

.

Sesampai di rumah keluarga Clan Hyuuga

.

Saat Hinata mau membuka pintu gerbang tersebut , tiba-tiba terjatuhlah tepat didepan tubuh Hinata sebuah kunai dengan banyak tetesan darah di sekitarnya. Dan tedengar suara blitz kamera para paparazzi yang sedang memotret sekitar rumahnya dan terdapat sebuah mobil ambulance di dalam halaman depan rumahnya.

.

.

"Tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi tuan Hiashi !"

"Tolong keluarlah dari rumahMu !"

"Bagaimana Hyuuga Neji bisa meninggal di halaman belakang rumah anda ?"

"Tolong anda jelaskan nak Hinabi Hyugaa !"

.

Tiba-tiba Tuan Hiashi dan anggota medis pun membuka rumahnya sambil mendorong kereta keranda yang tergeletak seorang anak laki-laki yang berlumuran darah di dada, punggung,kaki,tangan, dan bekas tusukan kunai tepat di dada sebelah kirinya.

.

"Tuan Hiashi tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenaranya?"

"Tolong berhenti sejenak dan ceritakan kepada kami !"

.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA, KAMI TIDAK AKAN MEMBERITAHU KALIAN ! APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MEMBACA KONDISI ?" Teriak Hiashi Hyuuga dengan sangat keras dan penuh dengan emosi dan penuh dengan amarah yang sangat mendalam kepada para paparazzi yang buas akan berita dan penasaran .

.

.

"kita terlambat….." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelan dan kesal.

Hinata pun langsung meneteskan air matanya dan pingsan..

"Hi…Hina-chan !" Teriak Naruto dan langsung menangkap Hinata sebelum Ia jatuh dan kepalaNya membentur tanah.

.

Kami bertiga pun menaruh Hinata yang pingsan dikamarNya yang berada di lantai 2.

Tiba-tiba kami bertiga mendengar suara yang aneh dari lantai 1 yang sangat keras hingga kami yang berada di lantai2 pun terdengar.

"Hey Naruto ! Kau jaga Hinata disini ya….. Jangan kemana-mana!" Perintah Sakura .

"Baik….." Jawab Naruto .

.

.

" AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGH ! "

" AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGH ! "

" AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGH ! "

.

.

"Tenang lah Hanabi ! Kau harus tabahkan diriMu !"

"A…Aku ! Melihat Kak Neji ! A…Aku ! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGH !"

"…."

"Coba ceritakanlah dengan tenang Hanabi….."

"Di….Diaa me…menggunakan mas…masker hi..hitam dan menggunakan kostum hitam sepanjang tubuh dengan terdapat sebuah pedang di saat aku berlatih dengan Kak Neji, tiba-tiba orang tersebut langsung menyerang punggung kakak dan menebasnya berkali-kali. Dan melempar Makibishi agar Aku tak bisa beranjak kemana-mana untuk meminta tolong bantuan ayah. Entah…. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa… Berteriak dan meminta tolong kepada Ayaaah ! "

"Jutsu….Di...dia berarti…. Ninja….."

.

.

Mereka ber 2 yang tak sengaja mencuri dengarpun terdiam….

.

.

"Ninja….." ucap Sasuke,

"Lawan kita adalah ninja yang bisa membunuh rookie genin konohagakure." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja dia Jounin atau Chunnin Sasuke…" Jawab Sakura.

"Mungkin….." lanjut Sasuke.

"Bisa-bisanya dengan tega membunuh Neji dengan cara menebas-nebas punggung dan menusukkan kunai tepat di jantung Nya…" Ucap Naruto sambil menggigit ibu jari tanggannya sebagai tanda kegentaranNya.

.

.

*sreeeek*

Tiba-tiba pintu shoji pun terbuka dan Hiashi Hyuuga yang merupakan ayah dari Hinata dan Hinabi pun keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata..Naruto ?" Tanya Hiashi dengan nada sopan.

"Dia pingsan dan kami bertiga memindahkanNya ke kamarNya." Jawab Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"Oh… Semoga dia tidak terlalu trauma…." Ucap Hiashi kembali.

"Tolong jaga Hinata-Ku pada saat aku tak bisa menjagaNya…." Pinta Hiasi dengan nada memohon.

"Kami akan memastikan bahwa Hina-Chan akan baik-baik saja Paman !" Jawab mereka bertiga dengan kompak dan nada pasti.

Lalu ayah Hinata pun masuk ke ruangan-Nya di sebrang persis kamar Hanabi.

.

.

"Sakura, Naruto … Apakah menurut kalian ayah Hinata mengetahui hal itu ? Menurut kalian Hinata memberitahukan hal itu kepada ayahNya atau tidak ?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto dan Sakura dengan nada sangat pelan sekali di depan kamar Hiashi.

"Apaa Sasukee, ga kedengeraaan ! Maksud mu hal itu tuh yang enam puluh …." Sebelum Naruto selesai mengucapkannya Sakura pun langsung menutup mulut Naruto.

"Bakaa ! Naruto dasar Bakaa !" Ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan sambil menyentil dahi Naruto.

"Hey ! Dahiku jangan disentill ! Nanti dahiku jadi sebesar dahi besarMu. SAKIT TAHUUU !" Balas Naruto kesakitan dengan nada pelan.

"2 baka ini … Huh….." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengeluh dan kerisihan karena sikap mereka berdua.

.

.

"_Enam puluh…." _

"_Apakah mereka tahu … akan hal itu ?"_

"_Tidak…. Mungkin mereka hanya mengetahui sekilas…"_

"_Karena anakku pun….. Masih tak berbuat apa-apa…"_

"_Mungkin…. Dia belum muncul….."_

.

.

(!)

.

Mendadak Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

"HEY NARUTO !" Ucap Sakura dengan lantang.

"Ada apa Sakuraa ! Jangan Teriak-teriak !" Balas Naruto.

"Kau... ! kenapa kau ada disini !" Tanya Sakura dengan panik.

"Mendadak tadi aku kebelet , jadi pada saat kalian turun aku pun ikut turun karena tak tahan menahannya. Lagipula di lantai 2 tidak ada toilet ! Jadi terpaksa aku turun, kalianNya saja yang ngasadar dari tadi." Jawab Naruto yang ikutan panik.

"Lalu… Yang Menjaga Hinata sekarang ?" Tanya Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII******* !" Ucap Sasuke.

"Bodoh Kau Naruto !" Lanjut Sasuke.

.

Mereka bertiga pun bergegas naik tangga dan cepat-cepat membuka Shoji kamar Hinata.

"Nyalakan Lampu Naruto !" Teriak Sakura melihat kondisi kamar Hinata yang sangat gelap gulita.

.

*Pet*

.

Tiba-tiba Hinata sudah menghilang dari ranjangNya….

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Naruto melihat dari arah jendela halaman belakang rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Dia melihat sesuatu yang sangat tak bisa diartikan dengan kata-kata….

.

"Ah ! Sial ! LAGI-LAGI KITA TELAT !" Ucap Sakura.

"DASAR KAMU BODOH NARUTO !" Ucap Sakura dengan nada sangat keras kea rah Naruto.

"Tu….Tunggu…" Ucap Naruto dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tunggu apa lagi !" Ucap Sakura sambil meneteskan airmataNya.

"A…. a… aku me…me….me…lihat….. du….du…dua …."

.

.

.

_Ya….. mungkin sudah saatnya kuberitahu kepada seseorang yang "Sangat Terdekat" Nya…_

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TT A TT maaf kan atas kehancuran FANFIC INI ! TT A TT**

**maaaff atas kesalahan ketik , kegajean cerita, keanehan cerita ini !**

**mumpung lagi liburan Update truuuus sampe taaammaat ! XD**

**Tolong review nya jika berkenan xD *Lagi***

**+ tolong bantu kalau ada kesalahan spy fanfic di chap selanjut nya semakin enak dibaca :D**

* * *

**Verry Thanks to :**

**-Jojo lewat bb xD**

**-Hoshi no Nimarmine xD**

**Ilmu nya :3**


End file.
